contractwarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pistols
"A pistol is a type of handgun." : — Description. There are 21 pistols in Contract Wars. List of Pistols Semi-Automatic Pistols (SAPs) Characteristics * Firing modes = semi-auto * Special mechanics = built-in collimator / built-in silencer / extended mag 1 / extended mag 2 * Default initial effective distance = 10m to 40m * Default final effective distance = 50m to 100m * Damage fall-off = 90% to 70% * Magazine size = 7/8/10/12/15/17/18/30 * Default reserve ammunition = 35 to 150 * Maximum reserve ammunition = 49 to 210 * Default mobility = 71 to 92 * Default reload speed = 55 to 98 * Maximum reload speed = 65 to 108 * Default accuracy = 73 to 95 * Default recoil = 140 to 30 * Default damage = 30 to 110 * Default penetration = 10/25/30/35/38/45/55 * Default fire-rate = 18 to 50 Notes: # The PMM-12 will lose the special mechanic "built-in silencer " once it is granted access to Weapon Customization. # The Glock 17 DEVGRU will lose the special mechanic "built-in silencer " once it is granted access to Weapon Customization. # The Glock 17 DEVGRU will lose the special mechanic "built-in collimator" once it is granted access to Weapon Customization. # The H&K USP Match will lose the special mechanic "built-in collimator" once it is granted access to Weapon Customization. # The FN FNP-45T has an additional 10 rounds in its ammunition reserves (it has a 15-round mag). Machine Pistols (MnPs) "A machine pistol is typically a handgun-style machine gun, capable of fully automatic or burst fire." : — Description. Characteristics * Firing modes = full-auto & semi-auto * Special mechanics = extended mag 1 / extended mag 2 / full-auto secondary * Default initial effective distance = 15m * Default final effective distance = 50m to 75m * Damage fall-off = 90% * Magazine size = 15/20/27/30 * Default reserve ammunition = 90 to 135 * Maximum reserve ammunition = 120 to 189 * Default mobility = 71 to 90 * Default reload speed = 61 to 79 * Maximum reload speed = 71 to 89 * Default accuracy = 62 to 85 * Default recoil = 55 to 30 * Default damage = 20 to 37 * Default penetration = 10/15/25/30 * Default fire-rate = 54 to 99 See also * IWI UZI PRO (secondary submachine gun) Break-Action Pistols (BAPs) "Break action is a type of firearm action in which the barrel or barrels are hinged much like a door and rotate perpendicularly to the bore axis to expose the breech and allow loading and unloading of cartridges." : — Description. Note: There is one break-action pistol in the game, the Tanfoglio Thor .500. Other break-action weapons in the game include the IZH-43 and Sawed-Off IZH-43 double-barreled shotguns. All break-action weapons in the game are also semi-auto. Analysis: The Tanfoglio Thor .500 features the highest base damage of any weapon in the game, equivalent to a double-fire shot from the IZH-43. However, it also features the smallest magazine size of any weapon in the game, with only one round per magazine. See also * Assault Rifles * Light Machine Guns * Revolvers * Shotguns * Sniper Rifles * Submachine Guns * Weapons